dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Whore of Babylon (A Most Sensational Trial)
The Whore of Babylon 'is another figure that appears in the Book of Revelations, and a crucial leader of Helel's armies. Along with the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, she appears as one of the most recurring antagonists of the planned story ''Apocalypse Now. In the aforementioned Book of Revelations, the Whore of Babylon is a figure who will lead entire nations astray from God's will, and will eventually be defeated by a dragon with seven heads and ten horns, though the Whore herself says that this is false with "John of Patmos just added that so that humanity has another happy ending." The rising of the Whore of Babylon is associated with the Apocalypse, which is why she becomes prominent as the Apocalypse begins. Once she appears on Earth, she attempts to lead all of humanity astray by claiming to be a prophet and doing miracles on live television- turning water into wine, etc. etc., and providing a source of comfort in the End Times. However, she does accurately foretell where Trihexa's armies of Sacred Gear users will strike next, which saves the DxD team and the human militaries many casualties as they evacuate the surrounding areas and fight the armies of Trihexa. However, as the DxD team pays her a thank-you visit for saving lives, Xenovia notices something "off" with her, and notices how she has turned the town around them into a cult-like entity. As the angel attempts to warn her friends and allies, the Whore reveals herself and attacks Issei and his friends, briefly gaining the upper hand. However, eventually they force her back, and the Whore eventually flees, where she takes up a generalship in Helel's nascent army alongside the Four Princes of Hell and the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, filling the role that the Antichrist, Samandra Cassieli, would have fulfilled (had she not rejected Helel and fled to who knows where.) Appearance The Whore of Babylon's physical form is a beautiful, black-haired, red-eyed teenaged girl, (around maybe sixteen or seventeen) who wears a scandalous and opulent gold-laden outfit. As a false prophet, she wore a modest AC/DC black shirt and blue jeans. Her scandalous outfit consists of a cerulean greave on her left arm, leaving her right bare except for a golden armband. She wears a similarly-colored choker, as well, and also has a similarly-colored crown, representing, Biblically, the crown that the Whore of Babylon wears. She also wears a cerulean thong to preserve at least some semblance of modesty, and on her legs she wears cerulean leggings which end in a massive high heel on her right, all while leaving her left bare except for an ankle bracelet, which mirrors how she leaves one of her arms covered and the other not. Personality Powers and Abilities While the Whore of Babylon is definitely not the most powerful entity to walk the Earth, and is not even one 'of the most powerful, she does possess considerable power. As a false prophet and corrupter of ways, she has all the powers of a prophet. In addition, she also possesses some offensive capabilities, as shown when she was able to engage Xenovia Quarta and Yuuto Kiba- an Arel of Heaven wielding Durandal and a devil wielding Gram- without too much difficulty. However, her main weapon is her Bow of Sin and Malice, a massive contraption that fires arrows of Hellfire. When struck, they instantly cause the corruption of whatever they lodged themselves in. Its main utilization, however, is transport- since the Whore cannot teleport, she prefers to ride around on the massive bow- of course, when it is convenient. *'Immortality: The Whore of Babylon is not subject to disease or old age, and has lived for at least a thousand years. *'Reality Warping': Since she possesses the powers of a prophet, she can warp the world around her to a certain degree. *'Immense Strength': The Whore demonstrates inhuman strength, as shown when she fights Xenovia Quarta and Yuuto Kiba, an angel and a devil, without too much difficulty. *'Telepathy': Like prophets, the Whore can read minds. *'Telekinesis': The Whore can move matter using her mind, which she uses to attack Xenovia when the latter figures out what she is. *'Spell Casting': The Whore has knowledge of Enochian, as shown when she attempted to draw an Enochian sigil to banish Xenovia and Irina before being attacked by Koneko. *'Healing': Like prophets, the Whore can heal most wounds. *'Cosmic Awareness': The Whore was able to accurately predict the next emergence of Trihexa's armies. Trivia